Another World
by Aria6
Summary: Nic takes the wrong contract and sees something utterly supernatural... and survives the experience. But how will that change things for him? Worick will be by his side no matter how crazy things get. And they are going to get very, very crazy. Nic/Worick, some smut will be involved eventually. Rated M for future events.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's probably not canon, I just discovered this anime and was captivated, but I'm making it so it's okay for Twilights to kill normals IF there's a bounty on their heads. Otherwise this story can't occur.

It all started with a contract.

Nic watched with an evil smile as the pale haired man bickered with another guy. The man had the shittiest hairstyle, tousled on the top and shaved on the sides. His hair was jet black and his skin was pale and untanned, despite the fact that it was high summer. Nic couldn't make out most of what they were saying… too much back and forth and gesturing… but at one point in the conversation he caught a good look at the back-haired man's mouth. _You fucking asshole_ was pretty easy to make out.

Neither of them were tagged so this would be an easy kill and the bounty said alive or dead. When he had that option, Nic preferred dead. Nic examined the blonde. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a blue vest with gold buttons and blue slacks. He looked like a rich asshole, to Nic's eyes, slumming it for some reason. Whatever, it was time to get this over with. Worick was at work but he hardly needed him for something this easy.

The argument reached some kind of conclusion and the pretty boy sniffed and started off, the black-haired fucker following behind him, mouthing _dickwad_ at his back. Nic smiled as he jumped off the roof, landing neatly in front of them.

Nic was mildly surprised when the guy with the dumb haircut reacted with very good if normal speed, sweeping mister rich asshole behind him as he pulled a long knife. Nic just grinned at the stranger, who got a little wide-eyed as he saw the tags.

"It's a Twilight. What should I do?" Nic could clearly make out the words since the fucker wasn't taking his eyes off him.

"Kill him of course!" Oh really? Nic's grin widened as the guy looked pained.

"You want me to die? Well fine, it's what I'm for." And suddenly the idiot moved to attack. Nic cut him down as easily as breathing. The body fell and he neatly stepped over it. Blondie didn't try to run, which was smart, just looking at him expressionlessly and Nic didn't like that. He'd make the bastard –

His hypersensitivity saved Nic's life. He _felt_ something behind him and managed to move just _enough._ The knife in his back missed his heart and spine, getting a lung instead. It was still a right proper fuck up and Nic looked over his shoulder, wide eyed, right into the face of a dead man. The bastard grinned and for one sick, crazy moment Nic wondered if he was looking into a mirror. He knew he grinned like that…

 _I suck at dying, don't I?_ Nic read the words on his lips even as darkness crept around his vision. The blade was pulled out of his body with a gout of bright red blood and acting with the last of his strength, Nic slashed the stranger again. This time he hardly reacted, just taking the blow and Nic realized there wasn't really any blood and sure as hell no organs just… just…

His sword clattered to the ground and Nic vaguely felt the kiss of asphalt before consciousness faded away.

* * *

Nic woke up to the sound of soft beeping and the sound of antiseptic.

Nic felt no real pain yet was careful not to move. Memories of that last battle played through his mind and he _knew_ moving would set off an avalanche of pain for no good reason. Because he had to be at the clinic. But who had brought him here?

Prying open his eyes, Nic found that everything was blurry. A few quick blinks fixed that and he carefully looked around the room. To his sad amusement, Worick was there. He was asleep in a chair, his blonde hair spread messily and his head cocked at an angle guaranteed to cause muscle aches, when he finally woke. His mouth was half-open and Nic watched as his breath stirred his hair. Maybe Worick was snoring. Nic knew what that vibration would feel like, how Worick's chest would thrum under his hands.

Then little Nina walked into the room and Nic could easily read her lips. _He's awake!_ Then she was running out and Nic glanced at Worick. He was lifting his head, blinking blearily before grimacing and rubbing his neck. Then a single blue eye widened and the face of his friend, owner and lover turned towards him.

"Nico, thank god," and Worick was there, by his side, gently taking his hand. Nic was aware of how large Worick's hands were, yet how surprisingly gentle they could be. "We almost lost you," Worick said and Nic swallowed, feeling a strange pain deep in his chest. He was twenty-eight. Did it even matter if he died… but yes. Yes, it mattered, he wanted those last few years with Worick.

 _ **Im FiNe.**_ Speaking was a tremendous effort but with the IV's and tubes, signing was out of the question. Worick winced before picking up a cup and putting a straw between his lips. The taste of water kindled his thirst and Nic sucked it down eagerly, enjoying every drop.

"I'd ask what happened but you can tell me when you're better," Worick said as he drank. Then Dr. Theo sauntered into the room and began checking him over and saying things. Nic could have read his lips but didn't bother, closing his eyes. He was tired but mostly he wanted to think. Nic carefully replayed the final moments of that fight in his mind. He'd cut the man and there hadn't been much blood. Just raw, red muscle, like meat. And beneath that, where there should have been organs there had been… plant fibres? Nic tried to focus on the memory. Yes, something like a dried frond. And had there been string or wires…? He wasn't sure but he'd seen the glint of something metallic.

Nic wasn't ready to come to any conclusions yet but he knew he was going to find those two again. Not for the bounty, though. Not at all.

He wanted an explanation.

* * *

The first person to get an explanation, though, wasn't Nic. It was Worick.

It was three days before his lung was healed enough that they got all the tubes out. There had been tubes in his chest, draining the fluids and letting his lung inflate properly. It hadn't hurt much but Nic was glad to see them go, it had been itching like crazy. And the IV's came out and Nic was finally allowed out of bed, to his utter thankfulness. Using a bedpan really sucked.

Of course, that meant he could sign and that meant Worick wanted an explanation.

"What the hell happened out there? And why didn't you bring me with you?" Worick's expression was calm but Nic knew he was angry. Angry that he'd been left behind, thinking Nic was trying to protect him because he was normal. And the shitty thing was, that wasn't it at all.

 _I didn't bring you because I thought it would be easy. Just a bounty on a normal for selling bootleg Celebrer,_ Nic signed, remembering the bounty on the wall that'd caught his attention. He didn't like bootleg Celebrer, it was usually cut with other crap and the users often died. _He looked like a dandy I could take in my sleep. I didn't think I needed you and you were busy._ Really, he did jobs like that all the time. Worick met his eyes and after a moment, nodded.

"Alright, I accept that. What went wrong?" Nic knew his friend well and from the minute relaxation, he knew Worick accepted his story. Well…

 _He had a bodyguard. He tried to attack me so I killed him. I stabbed him right in the heart._ Self-defense was allowed and the normal HAD tried to kill him. _I stepped over his body and was about to kill the dandy when he stabbed me in the back._ Worick stared at him, his blue eye widening. _He wasn't a normal. I don't know what he was. When he stabbed me I cut him a second time and he didn't bleed right._ In retrospect Nic should have noticed that when he'd cut the asshole down the first time. But who looked for that? Of course people bled, it's what they do! _I could see into his body and there weren't any organs._

"…That is complete bullshit," Worick said and Nic glared. Yes, it was a fucking unbelievable story but it was the truth! "What was in there if it wasn't organs? I mean, it wasn't empty right?" Worick looked like he thought Nic might be losing his mind. Well, fuck. Feeling a bit despairing, Nic signed the last part.

 _It looked like dried plants. Something glittered, it might have been wire. And I think I saw string. Like, hemp?_ Nic threw up his hands before signing strongly. _I know it's fucking insane but this is what happened!_ Yes, it was completely batshit insane but it was _real._ Worick took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"Well, we'll just stay away from them. Some shitty bounty on a Celebrer dealer isn't – what?" Nic was shaking his head firmly.

 _We are going to find them, together. We are going to demand an explanation._ Nic signed firmly. A thought was percolating in the back of his mind but he wasn't going to share it with Worick yet. He hadn't quite decided on it and this was _his_ choice. If it was real and not some kind of mirage tormenting him.

"You're curious?" Worick asked, frowning and Nic just met his gaze impassively. With all their years together he was sure Worick could sense that wasn't it. But he wasn't backing down, wasn't pulling away. Nic held Worick's gaze until the other man exhaled before signing. _If this is what you want I'll back you up all the way. I just want to know why._ The signing suddenly seemed more intimate than the lip-reading and Nic felt a twist in his heart. That made him want to tell Worick, but the nebulous idea in his mind was just that, nebulous.

 _I'm not even sure yet. I just need to know._ Nic signed back and Worick's eyes bored into his or a moment longer before the blonde man nodded. Then he smiled before pulling a cigarette out.

"Well, it's going to be interesting. I'll be behind you all the way," he said lightly and Nic gave him a rough side-hug. "Hey now, watch it!" Worick laughed before lighting his cigarette. Nic just enjoyed staying with him, taking it easy.

He wasn't fully recovered yet but as soon as he was, the benriya would be on the hunt.

* * *

It took a week after he was recovered to pin down the two strangers. And when they finally caught up with them, it was mildly amusing.

"Hacky… sack. Hacky… sack. Hacky hacky hacky SAC! Hacky… sack. Hacky… sac. Hacky hacky hacky SAC!" The guy who was bad at dying was outside, in the street, tossing a beanbag ball from one foot to the other. When he got to the 'hacky hacky hacky SAC' part he pulled some kind of trick with it. Nic had to admit he was very good at it, whatever the hell this was exactly. Although what in fuck was a hacky sac anyway and why was he wasting his time with it? Was this some kind of agility training?

Giving up on figuring it out, Nic gently touched Worick's shoulder before moving like the wind.

"Hacky – buh?" A foot hit nothing but air as the ball was snatched away. Nic bounced it on his palm, grinning, as the stranger looked at him. Grey eyes stared at him blankly before going wide. "Oh, shit." He looked very calm, too calm, and Nic could pick up the controlled fear. Interesting from someone who apparently couldn't die. "I was absolutely certain I'd killed you."

 **FunNy I tHouGHT tHe saMe ABOuT yoU.** Nic said before dropping the ball. It hit the ground with a sad thump. **TeLl me whAT you aRe.** Nic hated talking this much but he didn't know if this asshole knew sign language and he wanted Worick to cover them. The black-haired man just met his gaze evenly, his expression still perfectly composed.

"It doesn't matter. I'll defend my master with everything I have. Shall we begin?" He took a martial art stance and Nic shook his head.

 **No. Fuck Your MaSTer. TeLl me!** Nic demanded, feeling tight as a wire. The answer to his question might change everything or nothing. The man stared at him for a moment before finally giving him what he wanted.

"I'm a kind of zombie, but an extremely advanced one. The only true way to kill me is fire. Does that satisfy you?" Nic's hands closed into fists but not because he was angry. No, that was the answer he _wanted_.

 **I waNT to be LiKe YOU!** Nic said and the man in front of him suddenly left his martial art pose, his expression one of shock. **Make me LiKe YoU!** The zombie's eyes dropped, resting on his dog tags for a moment.

"Are you in your thirties, Twilight?" he asked and Nic didn't bother to answer, just staring at him. Vaguely, he wondered what Worick was thinking of this. The stranger sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's… possible my master could do that. He's a powerful wizard and he likes necromancy. But the ritual for it is so old school… I don't know. He would have to – NO!" The man lunged at him but it was laughably slow. Nic danced back –

And was caught by surprise as the other man was hit with three red, glistening darts, cast from on high. One grazed his shoulder but the other two went through his back, causing him to stumble. Then he turned away and Nic could feel the vibrations that meant he was shouting. A window slammed open above and the blonde haired man was leaning out. Nic held up a hand to tell Worick not to shoot as he read that man's lips. _You fucking idiot_ was about the nicest part. Then the zombie was shaking a fist at the blonde who – Nic blinked as the guy in the window made an obscene gesture before vanishing.

Nic easily felt the movement as Worick joined him. He didn't look at his partner, though, too intent on the scene in front of him. The front door slammed open and the… wizard?... kept berating his zombie bodyguard. The zombie was hand-waving wildly and Nic was sure this was noisy as fuck.

Very abruptly, it turned physical. The zombie lunged and tackled the blonde and it turned into a wrestling match. A dirty one, with plenty of hair pulling, some biting from the blonde, choke holds and one good hit to the balls. Nic made a mental note that zombies had balls of steel, from what he was seeing. Finally they both seemed to get it out of their system and by some mutual agreement, they separated. The blonde was breathless and disheveled while the zombie wasn't breathing hard at all, but did look frazzled.

"Do you know sign language? My friend is deaf." Nic read Worick's lips easily and shook his head. The blonde looked surprised before fluidly signing.

 _Yes actually my sister is deaf and can't lip read to save her life._ Well, that would be useful. _This idiot can sign too although he mostly knows slave sign._ What?

 _Fuck you I sign fine just because I was stupid stop making fun of me you piece of shit –_ Then the zombie got slapped upside his head. There was a 'I am going to wring your neck' gesture but the blonde ignored him. _I am Robert._ The zombie gestured, spelling out his name.

 _I am Maximillian von Ashbael the Sixth. However, you may call me Max._ Nic thought he really did seem like a rich asshole. That might be good though. _What do you want if you're not here to kill us?_

"He wants you to make him into a zombie like me," Robert answered the question aloud and the blonde man blinked slowly at him before gesturing.

 _Why in the world would you want that? He's no stronger than a mortal man and no drugs work on him._ Nic blinked at the thought. He… wouldn't be a Tagged anymore? That suddenly gave him an unsettled feeling in his gut. He didn't _like_ being a Twilight, who would _like_ that bullshit? But it was what he was, Nic's identity. The thought of losing it was… scary. Still.

 **I am TweNTY-EIghT.** Nic growled, looking at Worick. He just looked back but Nic could see the sudden hope in him, tempered with a great deal of caution. **It ISn'T EnougH.** He needed more. More time with Worick, more time on this earth. Seeing a dead man stand up had given him a dream. _You will make this happen. You owe us._ Max looked outraged while Robert smiled, just a touch.

 _Owe you for not killing us? Are you insane?_ The gestures were quick and agitated. Nic smiled at him slowly. The little asshole was not intimidated at all and Nic met angry blue eyes. _I am a very powerful wizard you know!_

"Boss – " Then Robert was pulling Max so they were facing away and putting their heads together. Nic glanced at Worick and tapped his ear but Worick shook his head. He couldn't make out what they were saying either. Nic was willing to bet they were discussing their chances, though. He hoped they came to the right decision. There was suddenly more hand waving and Nic glanced at Worick. He was holding back a laugh. At times like this, Nic really wished he could hear.

"Fine! Fine!" The wizard was facing him now and suddenly signing. _Fine I can do it but damn it do you know how EXPENSIVE that ritual is? You must pay for it! It requires six ounces of gold flakes!_ …what…?

 _You are rich you can pay,_ Nic quickly signed but then Max slapped his hands together with a scowl.

 _If I were rich would I be selling my handmade Celebrer?!_ That stoped Nic because shit, it was true. Why would a rich asshole be selling Celebrer on the street? Shorty was just a dandy, not rich. _I cannot –_ Robert had tapped blondie on the head.

 _Gold symbolizes forever. Gold is eternal. Are there modern materials that can substitute?_ Robert gestured and Nic wondered exactly what they were going on about. _Update the ritual. You have to anyway, half the ingredients are crazy._

"Yes, you are right," the wizard said aloud, a suddenly dreamy look on his face. "Yes, yes. The fibres of the sacred plants, where would we even get them? But my ancestor noted all the properties needed. I can update the ritual and bring it into the modern era. Yes! I can do this!" Sudden manic enthusiasm lit his face. "And if I do it once I can do it again and finally get rid of this clod – ARGH!" Robert had very neatly given him a wedgie. "YOU – " There was a sound a little like a gun going off, a little like a balloon breaking. The zombie went flying away and hit a brick with a resounding thud. The grimace on his face indicated it was painful as he slowly slid down. The dandy began frantically adjusting his clothing. "I need to work on this! Come back in a week. I'll have a better idea then. Robert, come!" Nic looked at the zombie and frowned. He'd slid down the wall and left a large smear of… something… on it. Robert was still grimacing.

Was that bits of bone embedded in the wall?

"I said come!" Nic suddenly hated the little dandy as the zombie jerked forward, falling onto his face. The way his legs moved was… weird… as if he couldn't control them.

"Stop it! You've broken his back!" Nic could read Worick's lips in profile and he pulled his lips off his teeth, knowing it had to be true. Robert was pulling himself with his arms, pained grimace on his face as his legs dragged uselessly.

"He deserved it for pushing me that far and I know exactly what he is capable of! Keep your nose out of this!" Max glared at them furiously and Nic's hand dropped to the hilt of sword. He gripped it so hard his hand hurt as Robert kept dragging himself forward.

 **DoN'T treaT him LikE a DoG.** Nic said, feeling a deep, dark rage in his heart. The wizard was treating the zombie like a Tag and somehow, it was worse because he _wasn't_ a Tag. He was a man and even if he was a _dead_ man he deserved better than to be dragged around with a magical leash.

"Calm down," Robert looked like he was having trouble speaking. His legs were twitching, though, gradually starting to move. "I was out of bounds. I apologize, master. Please forgive me." Robert managed to pull his knees beneath him into a kneeling position, his head down. Max stepped over to him and Nic had to dig his fingernails into his hands as the arrogant little asshole stepped on his head.

"Your current humility will last for a day, if that. Save your worthless apology and come with me, now," the wizard said acerbically before removing his foot and going back into the house. Robert breathed heavily for a moment before pulling himself to his feet and looking at them both. Then he lifted his hands with a small smile as if to say _it is what it is._ Then he followed his master inside.

After a moment of silence, the benriya turned away. As they walked, Worick drew out a cigarette and glanced at him before he signed.

 _Are you sure about this? That shrimp is a little prick._ Nic grunted a laugh before gesturing a reply.

 _This could be my chance. I have to follow it._ He just wanted more time. He'd always wanted more time, time to spend with Worick, time to see the sun and feel the wind on his face, _time._ _Could be expensive. We will make it work._ Hopefully they wouldn't need six ounces of gold. Worick breathed out a cloud of smoke.

 _Yes, we will. I just hate that little asshole._ Nic met Worick's gaze and saw a darkness in his blue eye, a darkness that matched his own. They both had strong feelings about being used and abused. Nic's mind went bad, bad places as he lifted his hands to gesture.

 _I hate him too._


	2. Adult Tea Party

A week later, the benriya went to see the wizard again. And once again the zombie was out on the street, this time looking tired and leaning against a wall.

"Oh, you guys again. Got a cig I can bum?" Worick smiled before offering him one. The zombie took it and the blonde benriya kindly lit it for him. Robert drew a deep breath of smoke before releasing a cloud. "Thanks. The boss won't buy me any."

"How do you smoke anyway if you don't have lungs?" Worick asked, which made Nic suddenly curious. How would this work? The zombie half-shrugged.

"I'm old school. I was meant to be completely indistinguishable from a normal human being. I can eat and Max says the food gets incinerated by my magic. I need to sleep and yes, I can have sex." Robert smiled at them before taking a long pull from his cigarette. Nic noticed he was wearing a rather dirty blue shirt, black slacks and looking a bit haggard.

"The thought hadn't crossed our minds. But what's it like?" Worick was exerting all his charm, smiling at Robert warmly. Nic felt a twinge of jealousy but firmly suppressed it. This was business. Weirdly, Nic never felt any jealousy for Worick's clients, the men and women he fucked for money. They were just faceless bodies to him, completely meaningless.

"It's fine," Robert said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes and Nic was damned sure he was lying. What was the downside to this? Although the upside was that he wouldn't _die._ "Not much different form being alive, to tell the truth." Nic registered the movement and looked up curiously as a bag hit Robert in the head.

"ROBERT! I said CASHEW nuts! Not peanuts you ignorant cretin!" Max was leaning out the window and yelling again. Nic wondered how the zombie managed to serve this man without killing him. What kind of contract bound them together? Robert picked the peanuts up and threw them back at the window. His aim was so good Max barely dodged.

"EAT YOUR FUCKING PEANUTS YOU UNGRATEFUL ASSHOLE!" Robert roared and the window slammed shut. Then he shook his head and went back to leaning against the wall. "I am too tired for his bullshit today," Robert muttered as he sucked on his cancer stick. "He had me up all night reading books for him. I hate it when he has a creative fit."

 _It is going well then?_ Creative fit sounded promising. Robert shrugged.

"It's going. I – oh fucking god." The door was slammed open and the dandy was there. Nic noticed that his outfit was entirely different today. Brown slacks and vest over a red dress shirt. It looked like silk to his eyes. Just judging on wardrobe he'd really have thought blondie was rich.

"I can't make a stir-fry with PEANUTS! Do you know NOTHING of cuisine you utter ignoramus?! Get me cashew nuts!" Max was gripping Robert's collar and shaking him. The zombie was just letting him, an expression of utter misery on his face. "Why are you so stupid?!"

"It runs in the family. I'm told it's called 'genetics'. Stop shaking me and say hello." Robert gestured towards them with his cigarette and Max suddenly seemed to notice they were there, letting go of his zombie.

"Oh, you can't be here yet! Has it been a week? I'm nowhere close to done!" Max ran his hands through his hair, roughly pulling on the strands. He seemed utterly distraught. Nic was actually fascinated. He knew some incredibly freaky Twilights with huge compensation yet this guy was really taking the biscuit. "The dragon's blood, I don't know what to do about the dragon's blood! There's no substitute for that! I read and read and read but I can't find anything!"

"Well, it can't be more expensive than gold, can it?" Worick said reasonably.

"THEY'RE EXTINCT YOU IDIOT!" …Well then. Nic felt a bit amused as Worick leaned back at the explosion. As he did, though, Nic analyzed Max thoughtfully. The way he could suddenly flip to rage was interesting. Nic knew a few Tags like that but he'd never seen it in a normal.

"Master, I know what to do," Robert said soothingly, putting a well-muscled arm around Max's shoulders. Another emotional flip and Max was suddenly sobbing into his chest. "You're not in the zone anymore, you need a break. Why don't I go down to the bakery and buy us some cake?"

"…" Nic couldn't make out what Max was saying, since he had his face against Robert's chest. But when the zombie replied he got the gist.

"Of course we can have tea. And beer?" Robert said coaxingly. Max pulled away, rubbing his eyes for a moment before good cheer returned.

"Yes, beer and tea and cakes! We can have an adult tea party! You're all invited, we can talk about my progress over tea. OH! Would you like to make any requests from the bakery?" Hmmm.

 _Something savory to go with the beer._ Nic signed. Worick just shrugged indifferently as Max beamed.

"Yes, savory! Get some of those onion and cheese buns, and the bacon and cheese ones!" Perfect. "I'll get out the tea set everyone please come in – " Then they were both being ushered inside, which was fine. Nic wanted to see what a wizard's lair looked like.

It was a bit disappointing. The house was just a home, immaculately clean and furnished nicely with ritzy looking furniture. Nic knew nothing about the quality of furniture but caught Worick's raised eyebrow. Yeah, this was really nice stuff. Shorty brought them to a very fine wooden table and this time, even Nic could spot the quality. It had clawed feet!

"Let me get the tablecloth we don't want to risk damaging the finish it costs a fortune to fix…" Oh really? "Here we are – " A fine tablecloth went over the table and then – Nic blinked as a three tiered tray was set on the table. It was decorated with butterflies and the little thing you gripped to move it around had an enameled butterfly on top.

"That's a Queen Anne. How can you not be rich?" Worick asked and Max frowned as he smoothed down the tablecloth in one corner.

"I inherited it. Everything in this house is inherited from my father and only because my mother put a curse on him that if he ever dared sell the china and furnishings, his testicles would explode," Max said absently. Then he paused. "Oh, should I be signing? But it's hard to get everything out and do that at the same time."

 _It's fine, I don't mind._ Nic signed and Max smiled. Nic noticed that shorty seemed to have calmed down completely. And he was actually good looking when he wasn't in a frothing fit. Good looking in a boyish way, like he might be popular at the Pussy. Nic wondered what kind of fit the wizard would throw if he said that.

Matching teacups joined the tea tray and Nic picked his up, almost afraid to hold it, it was so delicate. Looking into the bottom he lifted his eyebrows as he saw… holding it up to the light, he confirmed that there was a silhouette of a butterfly down there. How the hell had that been done? A finger tapped the edge of his teacup and he lowered it.

"I'm afraid I don't have much of a selection. Would you like orange pekoe, English breakfast or mint?" …Say what? Nic had never had tea in his life. "Or would you prefer beer? We have, um…" Max focused hard for a moment. "A variety case from Speakeasy Brewing." That was a local microbrewery, one of the few in the city. "It's one of the special ones so it includes Mimihonga, Mort's Worts and the Falsetto Flash which I do NOT recommend in any way, shape or form. I should toss that down the drain." Max said distastefully and Worick laughed.

"I've never heard of any of those. Whatever you think is best," he said easily and Max seemed pleased.

"Two Mimihonga then, one moment." Max bustled out and came back with three bottles. "The last one is for Robert, he actually likes the Falsetto Flash, the secondary effect makes him laugh…" Secondary effect? "You'll see when he – oh there he is." Nic felt the movement and turned his head to see Robert. He was carrying a bag of buns as well as a bag with two cardboard boxes stacked on each other.

"Boss, the baker says he'll forgive our tab if we kill all the roaches again." …Say what? Nic shared a glance with Worick and knew they were thinking exactly the same thing.

"This bakery has roaches?" Worick asked neutrally as Robert opened the cardboard boxes and began setting delicate little cakes out. They did look absolutely delicious, very French with layers of crispy pastry, cream and various curds. The buns were more substantial and filled with plenty of cheese. Nic took one, deciding he didn't care about the roaches that much.

"Every place that offers food has vermin. The question you should be asking is, are they on top of the problem? The bakery lets me run a tab for my services." Max suddenly paused before rounding his eyes at Worick. "I don't suppose you could recommend me to the _Pussy?_ I give excellent rates and they'd just have to look away – "

"Boss. They're not owned by supernaturals and you're already in enough trouble over the Celebrer. You know the rules." Robert said warningly and Max gave him a miserable look before sighing and eating his cake. "We barely got you off the bounty board, if you start up at the _Pussy_ you might get back on it."

"I never should have been on THAT board in the first place, it should have been the supernatural only one, who do they think I am…" Max muttered and Nic wondered what they were going on about. Sampling the beer, he found it was delicious, nutty and flavorful. Perfect with the food.

"Hey, check this out!" Robert opened his beer with his teeth and abruptly drank half of it. "Isn't this fucking awesome?" He said and Nic just stared at him. What was awesome? "I am Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks YES!" Nic felt a vibration and looked at Worick. He was laughing?

 _His voice suddenly became ridiculously high._ Worick gestured and Nic blinked as he understood. Falsetto Flash. Too bad the effect was completely wasted on him.

 _It's a magical beer, just a gag brew. Magic makes beer taste terrible, it does something to the fermentation process. Yet, the party trick aspect makes it popular enough to produce._ Max signed before sipping his tea. "Please, enjoy the food. We can discuss my progress after we're done." Nic decided he was fine with that, these were some excellent buns.

They enjoyed a free and decent meal, with a bit of light conversation. Then, though, they got down to business.

"Here is my preliminary work." Max passed him a piece of paper. Nic took it before setting it on the table so Worick could see it easily. "You can see where I've written in all the original items, the substitute if needed, and the pricing." Yep, he could see all that. Although a lot of the words were completely foreign to him. Fortunately it was printed and easy to read.

"This shopping list is on crack," Worick muttered as he read. "Are you a chemist or a wizard?" Max bridled a bit.

"I have a Master's degree in organic chemistry!" Oh really? "How else do you think I'm making my own Celebrer? It's not exactly an easy process!" …That shouldn't even be possible. The bootlegged versions were never home brewed as far as Nic knew. "I have to use magic to generate the necessary heat and pressure and then filter the result but it most certainly requires extensive knowledge of chemistry!"

"The boss is a genius at combining magic and science. It's the only way we'll make this work," Robert volunteered, leaning back in his chair. "Tell them about the diamonds."

"Oh yes, the diamonds… It will add horribly to the expense but we need four diamonds, AA quality and at least one carat each." Why? Max tugged on his hair, looking a bit exhausted. "For surging. It's either that or as soon as we finish you'll both have to leave Ergastulum."

 **WhY?** Nic asked, leaning forward. He was pretty sure he had the general gist, but he wanted the details. The two of them exchanged a glance at the wizard seemed reluctant. It was Robert who spelled it out with a brittle smile.

"You asked what it's like to be a zombie. So I'll be honest now. It fucking sucks. Can I bum another cigarette?" Robert asked and Worick supplied one. He didn't have to light it, though. Max did that with a snap of his fingers. "Thanks… look, this city is lousy with supernaturals. They abuse the living shit out of the tag system to hide their powers. Supernatural agility and strength looks just like a Twilight, after all." Robert took a drag of the cigarette, holding the smoke in for a moment before releasing it. "Humans are off limits for supernaturals but I'm not human. I'm fair game but since I can't use my armor anymore, my only special power is that I can't die. What does that make me?" Robert asked before answering himself. "A fucking punching bag for any supernatural who wants some fun, that's what." Robert abruptly looked away, still smoking. Max sighed before taking over.

"Yes, sadly. I'm not well respected enough to be a deterrent. Robert's been stolen from several times. It's utterly vexing but there's not much we can do. And frankly, your situation would be so much worse," Max said, tugging on his hair again. Nic just listened, thinking about it. Leave Ergastulum? …What would he even do? He could though, if he wasn't a Tag anymore. "I'm sure you have enemies among the supernatural community you don't even know about. Right now the fact that you're an A/0 Twilight protects you, most of them can't match that but if you're not, well…"

"And how do the diamonds fix this problem?" Worick asked and Max suddenly perked up.

"Oh, it's a marvelous idea I had! I can use diamonds to store and focus prana – that's our word for magic – into tightly controlled bursts! By my calculations I should be able to mimic the effect of Celebrer almost perfectly without any actual Celebrer! And this is a well-known technique. Robert's armor – OW! What?!" Max rubbed his head with a frown and Robert growled.

"You moron I told you not to mention my armor. And you can't have my fucking diamonds I will die first," Robert snarled at them, his grey eyes dark. Max looked shamefaced.

"I talk too much sometimes… you can't have the diamonds in Robert's armor. They do exactly what I'm proposing to do to you, just externally rather than internally," Max said quietly before continuing with more enthusiasm. "Once you have them, though, all you'll need will be regular prana recharging which can be done on any ley line nexus!"

"You have to sleep there. Our house is built on one, it's why the rent is so damned high," Robert tapped the ashes of his cigarettes into his empty beer bottle. "We'll offer decent rates."

 **Free SouNDs BettER.** Nic said bluntly, meeting grey eyes. **You'Re not HURting for Money with AlL this CRaP. YoU couLD SelL it.** Strangely enough, that didn't set Max off. It was Robert who exploded.

"FUCK YOU! I knew the carpenter who made this table! I was there when it was commissioned! I stood by my mistress and helped her pick out the butterfly pattern for the china! If we have to sell it I'll be more of a fucking failure than I already am! I will suck dicks in alleyways before I let that happen!" …Alright then. Nic still couldn't understand being that attached to _plates_ but he could see the zombie really meant it. Max ran a hand through his hair, looking a touch frazzled.

"Can we forget about this for now? I see the big question mark beside the dragon's blood. Do you have any idea what you're doing on that?" Worick asked and Max rubbed his face for a moment.

"Creative chemistry. The texts have three suggested substitutes but the problem is none of them are _good_ substitutes. We need something that actually works _well._ I'm going to have to go for something modern or even a mix but all the properties… research, research. I'll let you know when I'm ready, how about that?" Nic didn't see much to object to in that. He felt fine, he wasn't going to die tomorrow. Although.

 _Don't think you can run off,_ Nic warned and Max glared at him, energy and hostility reviving.

"Run off _where?_ We've been banished to this wretched city and what good would it do to move? It would cost a fortune to move all this crap!" Interesting that Max referred to his possessions as crap. "My laboratory is here, my ley line nexus is here, that's just absurd!"

"Boss, he's just saying." Robert tapped more ashes from his cigarette. "Look, why don't we go take care of the baker's roaches before getting back to work? And would you guys like some buns to go?" Well, if he was offering…

Soon they were out the door with a couple buns and two little fancy cakes. Nic thought it would make a decent supper and the benriya never said no to free food. They walked home in companionable silence but Nic's mind kept going back to those figures on a page. Max had helpfully totaled them and while the price wasn't _insane,_ it wasn't good either. How could they raise that much money? A thought immediately occurred to him but Nic didn't like it.

When they were safely inside they set down their lunch and could discuss it. Nic wasn't surprised to find that Worick had drawn the same conclusion.

 _We need a loan. Munroe is the obvious person to give it._ Worick signed and Nic grimaced. That was too damned true but…

 _I don't want to be in debt to him for the rest of my life,_ Nic gestured and Worick smiled. It was a heart-rendingly sweet smile, to Nic's eyes.

 _That's the beauty of it. Without the Celebrer, we can pay him back more quickly. Even with interest we'll be under his thumb for five years at the most._ Nic couldn't help but smile, a slow curve of his lip. Just a few weeks ago five years would have been the rest of his life. Now they were talking about it like it was nothing. _Have I told you how happy I am?_ Then Nic was experiencing the small slice of heaven that was a kiss from Worick.

 **ShoW Me.** Nic rasped as they parted and Worick's smile deepened, little wrinkles appearing at the edges of his eyes. To Nic, that little detail about his lover was absolutely adorable.

"Gladly." Then Worick was onto him and while Nic could have stopped him, he didn't want to. He let Worick push him down onto the couch and they kissed again, delving greedily into each other's mouths. There were no words now, no signs, just honest, naked passion.

Nic shrugged out of his jacket, letting it lay on the couch beneath him. Then he helpfully raised his arms and Worick did the rest, easing the shirt off him. Nic smiled as he reached up to unbutton Worick's shirt. Vaguely, he wondered what the women who left behind the lipstick marks would think if they could see him now. Appalled, disgusted or wanking off to it would be his guess.

Then a hand slipped under his waistband and gently stimulated him, making Nic groan. The feel of Worick's hands on him was always so heavenly. Callused yet so gentle, it was a stark contrast to the few other times he'd been touched this way. Those memories could still haunt him but Nic focused on the moment, the man above him.

 _This is real. This is now._ Nic caught Worick's lips in a deep, penetrating kiss. As he did, he ran his own hands over Worick's chest, gently tweaking his nipples. He'd thought that was absurd the first time Worick had mentioned it but nipple play was so damned erotic. And what followed was even better, when Worick rubbed against him like a cat in heat. Shit, they were wearing too many clothes.

 **Off.** Nic growled in his lover's hear and felt the vibration of Worick's soft chuckle. Then the pants were coming down and Worick's dick was out, already erect and ready for him. Nic glanced down, needing to look. It was still as huge as always and Nic was dazzled by the sight. Would that be going inside him today? Nic decided that was going to be up to Worick. _Use me any way you want,_ Nic signed and Worick's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Believe me, I will." Nic couldn't hear Worick's voice, couldn't even imagine what it would sound like since he'd never heard a thing in his life, but he was sure it would be just as erotic as the movement of his goddamned, kissable lips.

Those lips were always amazing wrapped around another part of him, though, and Nic watched with pleasure as Worick went down his body and reached down to shuffle through his discarded jeans, lookin for – hey. Nick tugged on warm yellow strands and Worick looked up questioningly.

 **WhY?** Nic asked simply and Worick looked puzzled for a moment before understanding suddenly hit. Then he chuckled and stopped looking for the useless condom – dead men could not possibly get sick – before abruptly going down on Nick's cock. Nic's mouth opened in a soundless oh as those marvelous lips wrapped so snugly around his cock, tongue snaking around his flesh. **WoRick.** Nic groaned in pure pleasure, watching intently as Worick began to suck him off. Shit, the beautiful suction, it felt so _good!_

Of course Worick stopped before he was anywhere close to done because he wanted more, they both wanted more. Nic still couldn't but make a complaining sound, which made Worick smile. Worick thought the sounds he made in sex were adorable, although the neighbors disagreed. Worick hitched his legs up and Nic swallowed a bit of drool. He knew where this was going.

Slicked up fingers touched his hole, then began to massage the lube inside. Nic shuddered, watching Worick's every moment. The lube was cold but it quickly warmed and he could feel every brush of those long, strong fingers in his body. The hands that so deftly handled a gun or a woman were excellent inside him. Nic groaned before pushing back a bit, shuddering as his prostate was found and lovingly stroked.

 **MoRe!** He needed more, was burning up, wanted Worick inside him _now._ Of course, that made Worick grin.

"You don't have to beg…" Then that thick cock was lining up and Nic felt the head touch his entrance. That was all the warning he had as it was suddenly coming into him, slippery with lube yet still so damned big! "Oh god Nic so tight!" Nic could hardly read Worick's lips, catching only fragments. But his name and tight was enough to give him the gist.

 **WoRick.** Nic shuddered in pleasure at the searing thrusts, his partner filling him so full and stroking his insides with deep, loving intent. He met Worick's eye and noticed again how long his eyelashes were, and how blonde. Fucking gorgeous. Nic cried at a particularly deft thrust, the scrape across his prostate, and knew the neighbors would bitch again. And he absolutely didn't care.

Worick didn't care either. His thrusts were speeding, incoherent words dropping from those amazing lips and Nic swore he could see baby doll in there. He might have told his lover he wasn't a baby and he sure as hell wasn't a doll but the pleasure wiped any coherent thought from Nic's mind. It drove him right to the edge and over and Nic came with a sound he'd been told was _primal._ Worick stiffened against him, that raw, passionate sound taking him over the edge too. Nic could feel that length inside him pulsing, the heat hitting the depths of his body.

Then it was over and they were both covered in sweat, tired and incredibly satisfied. Worick half-collapsed against him and Nic took his weight easily, smiling at the feeling. He felt a vibration at his neck and knew Worick was saying something, but was too tired to care what.

He would just enjoy this small slice of heaven.


	3. Forgetfulness

For a week, nothing happened. The benriya contemplated going to Munroe but decided to put it off until they knew the final total, including whatever substitute for dragon's blood was eventually found. In the meantime, they made more money and Nic got a little careless with the Celebrer, despite Worick's admonishments. He was sure an overdose wouldn't kill him in a month and that was all that mattered now. Worick still worked part time at the _Pussy,_ pleasing the ladies and sometimes the men.

It was one of those evenings that Nic was sitting on the edge of the roof, waiting for Worick to get home. As he waited, he watched the people going by. That same old corner where he and Worick had met Alex was occupied by a new street whore, this one less beaten. Right now she was talking to a man and Nic was willing to bet she was negotiating a price. A normal woman walked past with a bag of groceries, not giving them a glance. A Tag slouched past, his hands in his pockets and his expression preoccupied. It was no one he knew, probably just another D/5.

Then Nic abruptly saw something that didn't fit. A man wearing white walked up the street, and Nic couldn't help but stare. He was wearing white leather body armor, a white hoodie, and were those leather bands on his hands? Yes, meant to protect his palms. Nic's eyes dropped and he spotted the daggers, long and curved, snugly nestled by his hips. There was also a gun strapped to his thigh. This man was clearly a going concern and that was weird because Nic didn't recognize him _at all._ Then the man stopped, lifting his right arm and looking at the inside of it. Nic leaned a bit, trying to get a better look. Was there something strapped there?

Abruptly the man seemed to feel he was being watched and turned his head. Their eyes met and Nic saw they were gold, a burnished, metallic gold. Had to be contacts. Then Nic noticed the man's face and vaguely admired it. _Beautiful._ He wasn't interested in anyone but Worick but he'd have to be dead not to notice this man was hot, with chiseled, refined features and lips that were incredibly kissable. What saved him from being a bit too pretty was his nose, which was just a touch crooked. Nic imagined that this man's lovers would like to kiss that little imperfection.

The stranger was frowning, though, as he looked up at him. Then he glanced down at his arm again before looking up. Their eyes met one last time and then he was striding away. Deciding he'd been up here long enough, Nic swung his legs back and got up, heading down off the roof and into the building.

The last thing Nic expected was to run into the man in white, leaning against the wall in front of his and Worick's apartment. The stranger pushed himself off the wall and Nic tensed as their eyes met.

"You see me." Those lips were even more kissable moving, Nic noticed. Then those eyes dropped and examined his hands for a moment before perfect lips tightened. Golden eyes raised again and met his. Nic thought about saying something but never got the chance. "I want you to forget."

And he did. Completely.

* * *

Nic blinked at the empty air beside his door and frowned. Had there been a person…? No, there hadn't been. Rubbing the back of his head, he let himself into the apartment. As he did, Nic felt a brush of air, as if something had moved. But when he looked no one was there.

 _Weird._ Nic put it aside as he went to look through the fridge. He was feeling a little hungry. When was Worick getting home? Hmm, the fridge just had some leftover chow mein. Not enough, just a snack, but that was alright. When Worick got home they could see if they had enough money for a hot meal.

Nic was just finishing polishing off the chow mein when Worick got back. He had lipstick smudges on his collar and a smile on his face. The smile had nothing to do with the lipstick though.

 _Nic, Max sent Robert to the Pussy with a message._ Nic blinked. Those names should mean something but when he tried to pin it down, it eeled away from him. _He's figured out the blood situation and his substitute isn't even that expensive. We can go to Munroe to secure the loan and when we have the money Max can begin ordering everything._

 _What do we need a loan for?_ Nic signed, feeling confused. Worick stared at him, taken aback. _I don't want to be in debt to Munroe._

 _What? We discussed this. It will only be five years,_ Worick signed and Nic's confusion grew. Five years was hardly a minor length of time!

 _That's the rest of my life,_ Nic signed and Worick stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Nic frowned. This was starting to piss him off. What was wrong with his partner today? _And who are Max and Robert?_ Those names were teasingly familiar but he just couldn't recall.

"Nic, what do you think we've been doing the past couple weeks?" Worick asked him aloud and Nic frowned before responding.

"Just working. You've been at the _Pussy_ and I've been lazing around between bounties –" Nic paused as he realized Worick was giving him the weirdest look yet. **WhaT?**

"Nic, that wasn't your voice." Worick said carefully and Nic blinked. Not his voice? "You had perfect tone and pronunciation."

"I was just telling you what it was like," Nic protested and Worick ran a hand over his face, closing his eye for a moment. Then he was gripping Nic's arms, gazing intently into his face.

"Nic, do you trust me?" Nic wondered what the hell Worick was asking him that for. Of course he did! "Someone has done something to you. Please come with me and we'll get it sorted out." Get what sorted out? Done something to him?

 **WhaT dO yOU Mean? DonE SOmeThiNG to ME?** Nic was starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Max and Robert, why did those names almost mean something to him? Something in the back of his mind was trying to get his attention but the more Nic tried to grasp it, the more it eeled away.

"I don't think I can explain. Just come with me, Nic. We'll get it fixed," Worick said soothingly and Nic thought of demanding an explanation but… he trusted Worick. Trusted him with his life.

 _Okay._ Nic signed and Worick smiled, relieved. Then they were leaving and Nic wondered where they were going.

It turned out to be a decent little house. A guy Nic had never met in his life was outside, playing with… what in heck was that? A ball on a string that was hanging from his finger? And he was making it do tricks?

"Oh, you guys again. Hey, check this out, I can do a Superman!" …Say what? Worick grabbed the ball out of the air. "Hey now!"

"We have a problem. Where's Max?" Worick asked as he gave back the ball. The guy, who was normal looking aside from a really dumb haircut, frowned before pulling the string off his finger.

"He's inside the lab being Max. If you want to deal with that…" Robert said and Worick just stared at him. "Fine, fine, just follow me." Robert went up to the door and pulled out a key, letting them in.

How did he know this guy's name was Robert?

Nic didn't have time to think about it. They were being taken down into the basement of the house and he looked around, feeling a deep unease. This place made him think of a cross between a dungeon and a mad scientist's lair. There was a table with straps that made him particularly uneasy. Nic knew that kind of table, he'd been strapped to one as a child…

Waving hands went across his vision and Nic blinked, looking down to see a short blonde in front of him. Where had the little bastard been hiding? Although from the look of him, maybe Nic just hadn't looked down far enough.

 _Why are you interrupting me while I'm working?! I don't need this I don't have time for this –_ Then Robert tapped him on the top of his head. _What?!_ The signing was very emphatic and Max looked furious. Nic blinked at himself.

How did he know this was Max?

"Nic has suddenly lost part of his memories," Worick said and Nic blinked. He had? "I'm sure he doesn't remember you're a wizard and a zombie. Do you?" Worick asked him directly and Nic just stared at him. What. The. Fuck?

"Magic isn't real," Nic said flatly and blinked as everyone stared at him. **WhAT?**

 _That's the other thing. He's talking with that voice,_ Worick signed and Max looked fascinated as he signed quickly. Robert left, going up the stairs.

 _Fascinating! What an intriguing glitch! It's obvious why it happened, of course. Whoever hit him with a memory modification isn't deaf! I've never heard of this flaw in the spell before. I will take it off my kit –_ He looked around and blinked. _Oh he is already getting it let me examine you –_ Nic looked at Worick, for reassurance. He didn't trust this guy at all. But Worick squeezed his shoulder with a small smile and Nic let himself be guided to the table, sitting down. Hands moved in gestures that Nic couldn't recognize, not sign language. "Oh, this is a good one. I wonder who did this?" Max said aloud. Then the other guy was coming back down the stairs. "Oh, thank you!"

"No problem, boss," Robert said as Max took a fine wooden box from him, inlaid with exotic tropical woods and mother of pearl. He opened it and Nic blinked as he pulled out a length of wood. It had a hand grip of fine ivory and seemed made to fit into that small hand. What was the point of it though? It definitely wasn't a weapon.

"Now, hold still." Shorty ordered before beginning to talk. Nic tried to read his lips but what he was getting was gibberish. Frowning, he began to fidget just a bit, wondering if he should –

Then Max tapped him on the forehead with the piece of wood and Nic blinked as the memories suddenly poured back in.

 **ThaT BasTarD!** Nic snarled, rising from his seat. **I WiLL KIlL hiM!**

 _Kill who?_ Worick signed as Max frowned, putting the wand away. Robert leaned against the wall, strong arms crossed over his chest.

 _Pretty man in white leathers. Gold eyes like metal must have been wearing contacts,_ Nic signed and didn't miss the way Max started and Robert suddenly straightened, dropping his arms. _You know him?_

"Ah… I… think so… what do you mean by pretty?" Max asked, chewing on his lower lip in a way that Nic interpreted as nervous. Frowning, he continued to sign.

 _Very handsome, more than Worick. Sorry,_ he signed hurriedly in case his partner was upset. But from the smile on Worick's face, he just thought it was funny. _Kissable lips. Slightly crooked nose, kept him from being too pretty._ Nic was definitely going to remember that face. If it weren't for the damned _magic_ no one could forget that face. Max and Robert exchanged a glance.

"Adrian. You would meet Adrian!" Max ran a hand through his hair, mildly frazzled. Worick frowned at them both as Robert grimaced.

"You have to get them registered, boss, and right now. If you don't they're both going to have amnesia by sundown. Adrian's thorough, he's going to check his work," Robert warned and Nic glared at him.

 **WhO is ThAT AsSHole?** He demanded and they both exchanged another glance, which was annoying. But then they gave him answers.

"Adrian Medici," Max said before signing. _The Medici family is the great unknown power of Ergastulum. They manage the supernatural population and memory modify any humans who accidentally stumble over us. Those who know magic is real see Adrian, everyone else sees him only as he wills it._ Ahhh, that explained that little comment the asshole made. _Please try not to anger him._

 _Adrian is terrifying. He's hard to anger but manage to get his temper up and he will turn you into meat paste,_ Robert signed and Nic glared at him. How weak did he think they were?! _He is S/0._ …What?

 _He's not a Twilight,_ Worick signed and Nic nodded. Robert sighed, running a hand through his hair as Max gestured.

 _We abuse the Tag system to hide our powers and we have private tournaments to rank ourselves. Adrian is the champion, he hasn't been defeated since he was a child. By our system he is S/0, the only one in the city._ Nic wasn't sure what to make of that. Would it really be comparable to a Twilight S/0? He'd never met a Twilight S/0, he didn't think there were any in Ergastulum.

"Boss and I haven't participated so we're not tagged. No point for me and Max is a fragile snowflake, he can't do fighting on his own," Robert said aloud and Max grimaced but didn't argue.

 _Adrian also controls the supernatural bounty board. He could be your future employer,_ Max signed emphatically and Nic took the point, although he didn't like it. This Adrian guy was off limits.

 _We'll charge him extra for this,_ Worick signed. _But what is registered?_

 _Registered is a mystical system. Witches and wizards look just like normal people when we're not using magic so to differentiate ourselves we have special tattoos on our hands._ Nic's eyes dropped to their hands but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. _Only people who have the tattoos can see them. Adrian checked you for them and when he saw you were only human, modified your memory._

 **HuMan?** Nic repeated the word, a bit bemused by it. Twilights were twilights, not humans. Robert shook his head as Max just stared at him with a long-suffering expression.

 _To supernaturals, Tags are excruciatingly human. Mayfly lifespan, insane and shortsighted yet surprisingly dangerous._ Max signed and Nic blinked. _Many of them can't even bear to know you. You die in the blink of an eye._

"Too damned true, but this is off topic. We need to get to the registry office before it closes for the night." Robert said practically. "Haul ass everyone, we need to get this done."

It was a long walk, a very long walk. Although after a while, they weren't walking, they were jogging. Nic had to keep himself to a pace everyone could manage. Thankfully, Robert was utterly tireless and before long he was carrying Max on his back. Nic couldn't blame the short man, he'd noticed Max had to take two steps to equal one of Worick's.

They got to the place they were looking for just as a man in white was locking the door. Nic immediately noticed a generic similarity between his outfit and the handsome man. Instead of leather armor, though, this was a trench coat with a broad leather strap across the chest. A broadsword was hanging over the man's shoulder, the hilt poking up past jet black hair. He turned just as they jogged up and Nic saw an average looking man with a scraggly beard and dark brown eyes. His expression indicated a high degree of crankiness.

"We're closed for the day. Come back tomorrow," he said snappishly and Max immediately went on the offensive.

"You're closing five minutes early! You're not allowed to do that! I'll report you and I'm a powerful wizard you – AWK!" Cranky bastard moved like a Twilight and Nic was reaching for his Celebrer injector as Max was abruptly pinned to the wall. A dagger flashed out and Nic _knew_ no one could react in time but instead of going through shorty's throat, it hit the wall beside his head, neatly severing a large hank of hair.

"So am I you little shit and you're keeping me from my wife and daughter," Cranky said and Nic got ready to inject himself. "And put that fucking gun away or I will make you eat it." Worick had a gun pointed at Cranky's head.

"Please, everyone calm down! We're just here to register these two, it won't take more than five minutes and they've already had a run-in with Adrian. Please master, please?" Robert was exceptionally good at begging, Nic noticed. He hesitated, still considering giving himself the upper. But he didn't want to use it unless it was really necessary. Then the man suddenly pulled his dagger out of the wall and turned, letting Max go. The shrimp dropped to his feet, rubbing his throat and looking shell-shocked as Cranky gave Robert a glare.

"You're unworthy to even say Adrian's name, trash," he said nastily and Nic wondered what his fucking problem was. Robert widened his eyes and managed to look incredibly pathetic. "Hmph… fine." Cranky made the dagger vanish before unlocking the door. Nic and Worick exchanged a glance and Worick holstered his gun, against his better judgement.

Lights flicked on as they walked inside and Nic glanced around. The office looked like a really fine waiting room, the kind he'd seen just a few times, when his father dragged him along to talk to clients. There were comfortable chairs for visitors to wait in and a large desk. Behind the desk were rows of filing cabinets and the man with them went to one in particular, opening it and flicking through papers before grabbing two in particular.

"Fill these in." Cranky passed them the papers along with two pens. Nic looked it over. Name, age, sex, medical problems… species…? Well, that was different. Filling it out, Nic hesitated over species. Was Twilight a species? Then Max was grabbing at his pen and Nic frowned at him.

"Let me, I know what they want." …Well, alright. Nic let him have the pen and Max printed in 'human – future zombie' for him. "Just human for Worick." Nic took the pen back and filled out the rest, mostly just a bunch of 'no's.' Some of the possible medical conditions… what was tyrannical pustular rot? Did he even want to know? Then a hand hit the table and Nic looked up to see Cranky glaring at him.

"Hold out your hand." Vaguely, Nic realized Cranky must have been trying to get his attention when his head was down. Obeying with a blank face, Nic held out his right hand. The man pressed a stamp against the spot where his thumb joined his hand. A black, curled up dragon in profile was left behind, but it was clearly a stamp. Then the man muttered for a moment and Nick grunted as he felt a sudden, biting pain. Blinking, he saw the stamp had changed into a tattoo. Frowning, he ran a finger over it. No pain at all, no redness. Not bad.

Cranky quickly took care of Worick, checked over their papers and ushered them out the door. As he did, though, a woman ran up with a sheaf of papers.

"NO I WILL NOT REGISTER A FUCKING BUSINESS FOR YOU THAT TAKES AN HOUR GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" …yipe. They all hot footed it away as Cranky began giving the woman a complete verbal smackdown. Nic could feel the vibrations from here.

"Holy shit," Robert glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head. "Is it just me or is everyone in this city on edge?" …It wasn't just him, Nic had been noticing way more random fights and other bullshit among the Twilights. Worick had mentioned more catfights at the _Pussy_ than usual. Max ran a hand through his hair, checking the shortened part for a moment.

"I think it's the full moon coming on. You'll have to cut my hair when we get home," Max said absently before rubbing his face. "That was too close, I feel a little sick. I need to watch my temper." They could all agree on that. "It's so hard though I suspect I must be mentally ill but even if I am there's no money for medication – oh? Oh." Robert had just knelt so Max could climb on his back again. "Thank you this is all so tiring." Nic wondered if Max really was mentally ill. It would explain a lot, really, and he knew problems like that weren't Twilight-only.

They were actually closer to their apartment than Max's house so they split up, heading back home. And when they got there, someone was waiting for them.

The man in white was in the hallway again, but this time his hood was down. Nic saw thick, plush platinum blonde hair, so light it was nearly white. It was long, tied back with a golden cord and trailing down his shoulder in a thick tail. That perfect face turned towards them and Nic noticed his eyelashes and eyebrows were also blonde, either this guy was vain enough to dye everything or that color was natural. Golden eyes met his and kissable lips turned down into a frown before those eyes dropped to their hands. The frown vanished and his expression lightened into surprise. Golden eyes lifted and Nic met them again, holding them steadily. Finally, a smile quirked those perfect lips and the man in white lifted a finger to his forehead, a small salute. Then he turned and walked away. Nic didn't mean to drop his gaze but found the urge was irresistible. He wasn't surprised to find the man had an excellent ass filling those tight white pants.

A hand gently tugged on his arm and Nic turned his head to see Worick looking at him very seriously and just a touch sadly.

"You're right. That man is hotter than me." Worick said and Nic frowned at the look on his face. That comment could have been joking but it wasn't, at all. Was Worick actually feeling inadequate? That was fucking absurd!

 **I onlY WanT yoU.** Nic said firmly. It didn't matter how hot Adrian was, Worick was the only person in his life. Worick stared at him for a moment before slowly starting to smile.

"Besides, that man probably wouldn't give your ugly ass the time of day," Worick said teasingly and Nic growled at him, but not as though he meant it. He lifted his hands to sign.

 _He probably wouldn't give your ugly ass the time of day either,_ Nic signed and Worick chuckled softly as he pulled out the key and let them into the apartment. _That man is out of our league._

"In every way, if Max and Robert are right. Well, forget about Mr. Perfect. I don't have any clients tonight and I want to spend it with you," Worick's lips stopped moving but only to pull Nic into a passionate kiss that made his heart sing.

Nic forgot the man in white a second time, but this time because he wanted to.


	4. Gathering Loose Change

Meeting with Munroe was not fun at all.

Most of the city thought of him as the nicest of the crime bosses, kind to his subordinates and open minded about Twilights. But Nic and Worick knew better. They knew the fatherly façade hid a deep contempt for Twilights and a general sense of superiority towards, well, everyone. He was also a sharp dealer and not above cheating them, something they'd both learned the hard way.

He also thought they were both completely insane.

"You want _how much_ money?" Munroe asked, lifting his eyebrows. Yang and Delico were trying to stay impassive but Worick knew they both thought they were nutty poo. "What in hell do you want it for?"

"It's an investment opportunity. It should start paying dividends before the year is out," Worick said as persuasively as he could, an ingrating smile on his face. Nic was just there, silent and playing the bodyguard to his contract holder. "Trust me Mr. Munroe, I know what I'm doing."

"You'll have to give me more than your word for this Worick. This is a lot of money," Daniel's tone said he meant it. Worick sighed internally. He'd expected this, honestly. And he knew he couldn't spin a business related story that Daniel wouldn't be able to see through. Resting his hands on the table, Worick leaned forward, sincere and intense.

"It's for an experimental treatment designed to lengthen the lifespan of a Twilight," Worick said quietly and saw Yang and Delico both stiffen. Daniel was impassive but Worick thought he caught a hint of surprise on his face. "It's the real thing. The guy working on it is unstable but a genius. He just needs money for the materials." There was a pause before Daniel leaned forward, a small smile on his face.

"Bullshit," Daniel said quietly and Worick met his gaze steadily. "Someone is selling you a song, Worick. This genius of yours is going to run out and leave you holding the bag."

"It's the real thing. And if it's not, that's my business isn't it?" Worick let his smile sharpen. "We'll pay you back. Can we talk about interest?" Munroe stared at him for a moment before barking a laugh.

"If you want to be in debt to me for the rest of your Twilight friend's life, I'm not about to argue. You're a nice kid, so how about thirty percent." It actually wasn't an awful offer, loan sharks usually asked more like sixty or a hundred. It was still pretty shitty though, especially on the amount they were borrowing.

"Ten," Worick immediately riposted and Daniel laughed. Their bargaining was spirited but Worick was over the barrel. Still, he managed to get Munroe down to twenty. They sealed the deal with a handshake and a few of Daniel's minions provided the money. It was a lot of money, they would have to be vigilant. And how would Max secure it? Hmm. Worick made a mental note to mention it.

After that they went directly to Max's house and Robert was on the street again. Worick was starting to wonder if he lived there. The impression was enhanced by a livid burn on one side of his face and Worick tensed at the sight. He knew the kind of burns a cigarette could leave, better than anyone.

"What happened to you?" Worick asked, a bit more sharply than he'd intended. Robert just stared at his feet as if there was something fascinating about his dirty sneakers, as he leaned against the wall. "Robert?"

"Huh?" His name pulled the zombie out of his trance and he lifted his head, blinking. "Oh, you guys. Max is out earning some money. What do you need?" Worick frowned at the tone. Robert sounded like he was barely alive, which was ironic considering he was technically dead.

"What happened to you?" Worick repeated, his tone gentler. Robert looked at him blankly, as if the question was too difficult to comprehend. "Your face."

"Huh? Oh… that. It's nothing to worry about." Worick glanced at Nic and met dark eyes. They were both absolutely certain it was something to worry about. On the other hand, was Robert really their problem? The benriya were not babysitters. "Hey, come inside. We don't have any beer and the water is just tap but we've still got tea."

"Actually, we're just here to deliver. Do you have someplace to put this?" Worick said delicately and Robert looked blank again. What was wrong with him?

"Deliver? Oh… right. Deliver. Sure, let's put it in the safe." …Argh! So much for delicacy. Hopefully no one was listening. Robert let them in again and brought them upstairs, to a room that held a small bed and was immaculately neat, with a portrait on the wall. Worick stopped and stared at it. It was the scene of a great battle and in the foreground was an armored knight, fighting with a sword and shield against another knight. His helmet had no visor and was that Robert?

Then Nic gently touched his shoulder and Worick followed his gesture. What he saw made him completely forget the picture.

"What the hell is THAT?" There was a squat, misshapen thing in the corner. It looked a bit like a cast iron stove but with an ugly face, with a wide open, toothed maw instead of a place you could put in coal or wood. Robert opened the case of money and began putting it away inside that mouth. Worick queasily noticed the mouth flexing, just a bit, before going quiescent.

"It's the safe. It's got a demon in it. Guess what happens if someone unauthorized reaches inside." They didn't have to guess. "Although the hand only goes for starters, then it transforms and takes care of the rest." Worick exchanged a glance with Nic, wondering if they'd underestimated Max a bit. "You guys wouldn't know… a normal wizard has dozens of wards and traps on their home, always. Tackling one where they live is stepping into a beartrap."

"Oh. That's good to know," Worick said, making a mental note for the future. "Perhaps we should have some tea while we wait for Max?" Actually, Worick couldn't care less about tea. But he was noticing as Robert bent over to put the money in the stove that there were more burn marks on the back of his neck, leading down under his shirt. What the hell had happened to him?

"Sure. We're out of everything but the orange pekoe," Robert said absently before standing. He moved smoothly but Worick was willing to bet that was deceptive. Nic had mentioned how Robert hadn't even reacted the second time he was slashed and Robert had said that fire was the only way to kill him. Did those injuries linger when others healed? How badly had the zombie been abused?

Worick couldn't help but feel a churning in his gut at the thought. They'd already seen a demonstration of how much power Max had over Robert and the wizard had broken the zombie's back like it was nothing. As Robert began preparing the tea, Worick took advantage of his distraction to sign at Nic.

 _Should we do something?_ Although damned if he knew what. Nic just looked at him with dark eyes and impassive face before signing.

 _It is not our business._ Worick grimaced a little because damned if that wasn't true. But…

 _He's a slave._ That had meaning to them both. Despite how much better things had gotten, in a lot of ways, Twilights were still property. Then Robert was bringing them the tea and their silent conversation stopped.

"I'd offer you food but we're out of everything but rice." Robert said vaguely as he sipped his tea. Worick looked at the dark fluid before taking a small sip. Hmm… vaguely familiar. When had he had tea? Probably as a child sometime but he couldn't recall it clearly. Nic had a surprised look on his face as he drank from the fine china, holding it carefully. He set the cup down before signing.

 _It is good._ Worick couldn't help but smile before taking another sip of his tea. Who would have imagined that Nic would like tea? He certainly hadn't thought of it.

"Are you boys out of money? Or just between grocery trips?" Worick asked casually, hiding his concern. If they started dipping into the cash for their own expenses… Robert smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's fine. I earned some money, we'll keep it all going a bit longer." Worick might have pursued that a bit further but there was the sound of a door opening and closing before Max bustled in.

"Robert, I got paid and I – ROBERT! What happened to you?!" Max dropped his bags and was onto his zombie so fast, Worick wondered if it was magic. And he exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Nic as they both abruptly revised their opinion of the situation. If Max hadn't abused his servant then – oh. Oh, shit. _I earned some money._ Worick reached up to rub his eyepatch, remembering all the things he'd done to make money over the years.

"Just an accident in your lab, master. I cleaned everything up." Robert was a damned fine liar, Worick noticed.

"Someone put out a cigarette on his face," Worick flatly contradicted the zombie and Robert's flinch was a dead giveaway. Not a fine enough liar to stay impassive when the truth was thrown in his face. "You might want to look at his back, too. I'm no expert but that looks more like a heated knife."

"What?! Robert, take off your shirt!" Max demanded and Robert shook his head. "This is a command! Take off your shirt this instant!" Robert tried to resist the command, they both saw the struggle in him. But then he pulled off his t-shirt, slow and unwilling.

What was revealed was ugly. Cigarette burns and more marks that Worick was sure were from a heated knife. Max immediately began muttering, hovering his hands over the marred flesh. As they watched the marks began to vanish, fading away into unblemished skin. Max moved over Robert's body, working on each patch.

"Robert, is there more of this on your lower body? Answer me with absolute truthfulness," Max's command was firm and Robert struggled again, making a soft whining sound. "Robert!"

"Yes," the zombie said unwillingly and Max ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Disrobe as completely as necessary to allow me to see the injuries. And stop fighting the geas! You know that burns never heal! Do you plan to go on with pain for the rest of your life?" Never heal? That was an interesting fact that neither of them had mentioned. Worick frowned at the thought. Robert reached for his belt, his movements slow and unwilling.

The legs, fortunately, were a bit better than his chest and it seemed there was no need for Robert to remove his underwear, something Worick was quite thankful for. Robert was a fine looking man, unclothed, but not when he was so badly marked and looking so defeated.

"There. Now Robert, tell me what the hell happened!" Max demanded and Robert began putting on his clothing, looking at no one as he responded. Worick frowned – Nic couldn't possible make it out – so he quickly signed the response to his friend.

"I made some money. It's fine, master." …Ugh. Worick grimaced as Max looked about ready to burst a blood vessel.

"ROBERT! Nothing about this is fine! What kind of a sick person would pay to do this to someone else?!" Max might be a little sheltered. Although Worick was pleased to see the wizard might have a hot temper, but he wasn't a sadist. "And how could you accept it?! That's utterly ridiculous! God, it borders on obscene!" Worick was sure it was actually obscene. Robert wasn't moving like a rape victim but that meant nothing and the burns would only be part of it. Did Max realize that? Worick didn't think so. "We can start selling things no amount of china is worth this – "

"NO!" Robert's denial split the air and Worick winced. "By my oath of blood and steel I will protect the family until the last shred of magic leaves my body! I am still Robert von Ashbael the Second and this is MY heritage!" Wait, what? Worick exchanged a shocked glance with Nic. These two were _related?_ "I will do anything to protect it, no matter how vile! Anything, do you hear me? ANYTHING!" Then Robert was storming out of the room, leaving Max staring after him in utter dismay.

"I – don't – he can't – I …" Max's stutters stopped as he ran a hand over his face. "Oh Robert, I have to deal with this, excuse me…" Then he was following Robert. Worick hesitated, wondering if they should – but then Nic was following Max on silent feet and Worick sighed internally as he followed behind. Curiosity seemed to be their mutual failing lately.

Robert was in the room they'd stashed the money, kneeling in front of the painting on the wall, his head down. Max was gently hugging him from behind, his cheek resting on his servant's shoulder.

"Oh Robert, I'm so sorry. I should be sparing you this," Max murmured and Robert shook his head. As Worick and Nic watched, he gently gripped Max's wrist. "And don't shake your head. I know it's not my fault but it's still my responsibility."

"You're just a kid Max. You can't take this on," Robert's voice cracked a little and Worick suddenly wondered about Max's age. He hadn't really considered it before but when Max was relaxed, he looked very youthful. Could he be as young as he looked? "I have to do it. It's what I'm for."

"No! Robert, you were meant to be a warrior, a bodyguard and a spy." A spy? "You were never meant for this and the most important part about being a von Ashbael isn't the _things._ It's the magic Robert, it's always been the magic." Robert's breath hitched as Max gently squeezed him. "What matters to me is my kit and my wand. The lab and the house too, for as long as we can afford them. Everything else is frou-frou and it doesn't matter. And if you could go back in time and ask your father what the most important thing about being a von Ashbael was, I think he'd have said the magic as well. That's our real legacy Robert." There was a pause before the zombie vented a pained laugh.

"Max, I was never part of that legacy. Robert the Younger, one of the few von Ashbael's to be born without the magic…" There was an ancient pain in his voice. Max gently squeezed Robert again.

"You are magic Robert. You're a part of this, you've always been a part of this. We'll make it work but you have to let go of things," Max said compassionately and there was a pause before Robert dipped his head, a small nod. "Now let's go downstairs, our guests are still waiting… unless they're shamelessly eavesdropping." Ouch! Worick couldn't help but smile at that. "I picked up an orange bundt cake from the bakery."

"Bundt cake…?" Worick and Nic slipped back down the stairs as the two of them composed themselves. Worick was sure no one was fooled, but they pretended to know nothing as the wizard and the zombie came back down the stairs. Nothing was said as Max put away the contents of the bags – ah, lots of groceries – and brought out the cake out of a white cardboard box, settling it onto a butterfly cake tray.

"Orange bundt cake and orange pekoe tea, this should be marvelous," Max said cheerfully as Robert poured them the tea. "I never got to ask, do we have the money for the supplies?"

"Yes, it's in the safe," Robert answered as he set down the butterfly teapot. Worick accepted a slice of cake from Max and Nic did the same, handling the china gently. Worick wondered if Nic was afraid he might break it.

"Marvelous! I'll begin ordering everything. And I've found a very reliable jeweler in the supernatural community who can supply the diamonds for a decent rate." Max sipped his tea, eyes bright. "And that makes it much easier to be sure we're getting the real thing. Dealing with members of our own community is always better."

"You know, you haven't told us much about that. What's this community like? We've taken a look at the new bounty board but it's a bit hard to understand," Worick asked as Nicolas sipped the tea, watching them all intently. It was hard to sign and drink tea at the same time, not to mention eat the bundt cake. Speaking of which, Worick tried it. Beautifully moist and with a lovely orange flavor, he was willing to bet it was from the same bakery as last time.

"Oh, well, the main thing to remember about the supernatural community is that it's rather small. The last census said there was almost half a million Twilights in the city?" Yes, that was true, and Worick thought it was likely a gross underestimate. A lot of Twilights had evaded the census. "We can't be more than half that. Perhaps quite a bit less." Robert set his teacup down before signing, the motions slow and his expression full of profound sadness.

 _The Burning Time destroyed us. Entire races were wiped out. Those who survived hid before fleeing to this land and finally, this city. We are all that remains of magic in the world, aside from the wizarding families. And they are not what they were._

"The Burning Time?" Worick questioned and Max nodded, eating a bit of bundt cake.

"You would say the Inquisition. We managed to wipe all the references to true magic out of history but it was actually a scourge on those who practice. Half the wizarding lineages were wiped out and many of the remainder were hopelessly scrambled. And then inbreeding threatened to do the rest. Fortunately magic can help with that but it's been a hard road." Max sipped his tea before poking Robert's cake. "Robert, try it, it's good… all of this happened long before I was born of course. But the point is, in this city, we rely on each other," Max finished and Robert took a forkful of the cake, eating it slowly.

"The Medici's have tribunals and courts to handle disputes and they're harsh but fair. They don't allow all kinds of things. There's no loan sharking, interest is capped at forty percent. No protection rackets, no pimping, no drugs on the banned list, no setting the city on fire, I could go on," Robert said before swallowing a mouthful of tea. Worick blinked, wondering if they were talking about the same city. Was this Ergastulum? "You know, you should go back to the registry office. They've got maps and info guides for newcomers to the city."

 _You said pretty man controls the bounty board. Will there be work for us here?_ Nicolas signed and Max nodded.

"Oh yes, absolutely! You see, the posts you see on the public board are private requests, vetted by the Medici family before being posted. Anyone can go for them. Adrian, though, privately assigns contracts to workers he feels are suited to the task." Ah, like Chad, that made sense. "The Medici family is large for a wizarding family but that still makes them small for a city this size. They were picked for the job because they tend to throw off combat wizards, but only perhaps a quarter of them are actually suited for street duties."

 _Combat wizard?_ Nic signed and Robert took over, signing back as Max devoted attention to the bundt cake. Worick did the same, even as he paid attention to Robert. The cake was too good to waste.

 _There are two kinds of wizards. Normal and combat. Normal wizards are like Max. They can be devastating in distance combat but up close they are fragile. To fight they employ a shielding guardian like myself. It is very effective._ Worick hesitated, an idea coming to him. But would it even be possible? Robert was continuing, though. _Combat wizards can focus prana through their body. They can enhance speed, endurance, healing and generate spot shields. But many can't cast spells like a normal wizard. Some can do both, like Adrian. That is what makes him S/O._

"We'll go check out that registry place tomorrow. But when will we be able to get this done?" Worick asked aloud and Max frowned before signing.

 _Two weeks for all the orders to come in. Then one week of ritual purification before I can complete the ritual._

"Boss, you have to buy me some cigarettes for that part. Or I'm going to set myself on fire, I fucking swear I will," Robert said, dunking a piece of bundt cake in his tea. Hey, that looked like an incredibly good idea. Worick poured himself a bit more tea and tried it, finding it really was great. Max gave his servant an irritated look.

"I am NOT that bad! At least I'm not a complete caffeine addict like mother! We'll be fine," Max said firmly and Robert's expression was eloquent in disbelief and despair. "Alright, alright! You can buy some cigarettes! Although it's the most ridiculous thing in the world for someone who doesn't have working lungs!"

"They calm me down and I am going to need it. Ritual purification involves no caffeine, no alcohol, no wearing animal fibres, one meal a day, the works. I guess we should be glad it doesn't involve self-flagellation." Robert said gloomily and Worick discovered that despite all his childhood reading, there were still a few words he didn't know.

"Flagellation?" He asked and Nic was the one to answer.

 _Fancy word for whipping._ Oh. Whipping yourself? Kinky. Worick couldn't help but smile at the thought. He'd definitely known people who would get off on that, over the years.

"Yes, some kinds of purification do require it. Not this one though, in fact I need to be careful to remain unmarked," Max commented, running a hand absently through his shorter hair. "Fortunately I don't need to be a virgin because that ship set sail a while ago – " Too much information really. "Well anyway, I think we're almost done." Worick smiled as he surveyed the cake and tea. They had done a good job on it. "Would you like some biscuits to take home?"

"No thanks, we're good," Worick said easily although usually the benriya did not pass up free food. However, he was sure Max needed it more than they did. "Let us know when you're ready."

"Of course!" Worick and Nic showed themselves out and Worick frowned to himself as he thought about his schedule. He was booked up solid for the next day and business was a little dead on the contract front so his work was paying the bills. Well..

 _Could you go get that information from the registry office tomorrow?_ Worick signed and Nic nodded, his face impassive. _Thanks._

 _No problem._ It didn't occur to Worick to worry about what kind of trouble Nic might get up to with the information.

Sometimes, the world could still surprise him.


	5. Rosewood

The next day, Nic went back to the registry office.

Without anyone to slow him down, it was quick, running and jumping over the rooftops. When Nic got there, though, all the seats were occupied and two people were handling requests while a third was handing out buzzers? Nic glanced over the crowd and noticed some people who might be able to pass as Twilights, but not humans, and one who would only pass for a tag if you were being really charitable. What WAS that? Dead white skin pulled tight over bones and dingy grey fur, not to mention some impressive teeth.

Leaving that aside – it wasn't polite to stare and he wasn't going to ask – Nic went over to a rack filled with glossy brochures and pamphlets. This had to be what he was here for. Tourist information? Ergastulum had a tourist industry? Maybe it was in the better parts of town. Nic found what he was looking for right in the middle, a booklet that billed itself as being the only guide a newcomer would need. There was also something beside it that looked interesting, a beginner's bestiary. Nic grabbed two of each before leaving. The office was only getting fuller and he wondered what everyone was here for, exactly.

Jumping up onto a nearby roof, Nic found a good spot to sit and peruse the booklets. He gave the bestiary a quick look and realized it was an illustrated guide to the various supernatural races. Curious, he tried to find the boney guy inside. Wendigo? Really? Shrugging, Nic set that aside and looked through the only guide a newcomer would need.

It was comprehensive, Nic would give it that. There was a section on the laws of Ergastulum, with all the 'human' laws, which he skipped, followed by pages and pages of supernatural don't do it's. Nic skimmed over it, lips quirking up a bit at some of the rules. Summoning elder gods was strictly prohibited on pain of death. Good to know. Hm, what was a segue and why was that prohibited on pain of death? Oh look, a glossary. Nic looked it up and found that a segue was an overlap between the real world and Hell, allowing demons to spill in. Made sense that it was illegal. Would he ever get to fight a demon? Nic was looking forward to it.

Moving on, Nic found there were maps of the city. Each quarter got its own map and all the businesses owned by supernaturals were marked and had entries explaining what they were, what they did and if 'normals' were allowed in. Nic flipped to the glossary to confirm a hunch. Yes, 'normal' meant anyone, human or twilight, who wasn't in on the supernatural. Going back to the maps, Nic was surprised to see the man he bought hotdogs from all the time was listed. Weird.

Then he saw something that really caught his attention.

 _Transit hub?_ Apparently, there was some kind of teleportation system in the city and would you look at that, there was a junction only a block from their apartment. That was just a 'secondary node' though, it would only take you one place and that place was right under the registry office. THAT one was the 'main node' that could take you to any of the secondaries. Free for use but donations appreciated.

Nic just had to take a look at this. Gathering up the books he jumped off the roof and circled around the registry office, looking for the entrance to the transit hub. Ah, there, a big panel of glass doors that a lot of people were entering and leaving from. Nic went inside and saw stairs leading downwards. When he got down there, he looked around with interest.

What he was seeing was a circular room with bright lighting, blue-white tiles and… twenty-four openings. Nic frowned as he tried to look directly into one. His eyes just wouldn't focus on it properly, as if something in there was messing with his mind. Putting that aside, Nic glanced around and realized that people were coming in from the twelve doors on the left hand side, and leaving from the twelve on the right.

Above each door was a sign indicating the name of the terminal. Most were just the district and Nic knew, if he wanted, he could walk through the one to the Eighth District and be back home. That was boring though. Worick wouldn't be back and he'd have nothing to do but look at these books. Glancing through the other terminals, one suddenly caught his eye.

 _Rosewood._ That was a gated community in the Ninth District. Nic had never seen it. Twilights weren't welcome there, none of the riff-raff was welcome there. And yet there was a gate standing open that he could walk right through, if he dared.

 _Why the fuck not?_ Nic grinned before walking up to that door like it belonged to him. Passing through was… weird… a strange muddle of impressions on his senses. An odd burst of colors and smells along with the sensation of something wet? But it was over in a heartbeat and Nic was through the other side. It was another room like the one he'd left behind and a set of stairs leading upwards. Nic went up, intent on seeing something new.

Nic paused at the top of the stairs, glancing around. His first impression was that it wasn't much different from the rest of the city. Cleaner, maybe. And the houses were larger and in really good repair. Shrugging to himself, Nic stuck his hands in his pockets before heading off in a random direction. There had to be something interesting here.

Well, maybe it would be interesting to an architect. Nic stuck out his tongue at a teeny-tiny mansion with lots of pointy bits. Worick would probably know what it was but he didn't. Away from the transit point, the houses were getting more eclectic, not keeping with the theme of the city. But so what? Nic was wondering if he'd made a mistake. Frowning, he opened up the book again. There had to be a map.

"Hey you!" Nic completely missed that, of course. But he felt the movement behind him and turned to see a police officer, a big black guy he didn't know. "What the hell are you doing here, Twilight?!" …Ah fuck, gated community, this really had been a mistake. Nic was pretty sure he was about to get arrested even though he hadn't DONE anything. Well, it was easier to just go along with it, Chad could get him out.

"Hey, that's one of the benriya. How'd you even get in here?" His partner, a slender guy with Asian features, was just puzzled. "I – huh?" They were both looking past him now and Nic turned his head to see what was behind him.

It was a weary looking man with a thin beard and dark hair, hanging limply around a handsome and oddly ageless face. The dark circles under his eyes gave the impression of a dissolute artist. His clothing was badly wrinkled and he wore a long black jacket on his shoulders like a cloak. Nic noticed he had a cane and moved like an old man, slow and tired. He was holding a handkerchief that he waved with one hand and Nic instantly spotted the tattoo, same spot as his own.

"Oh, he is vith me," the man said vaguely before blowing his nose. The black cop wasn't just accepting that, though.

"What the fuck do you want a Twilight for, Mordecai?" The police officer demanded and Nic stepped back so he could watch everyone's lips. Although the new man was hard to read, he seemed to have a weird accent.

"I vant mah house painted," the guy said before sniffing and Nic half-closed his eyes as the two police officers looked totally non-plussed.

"He's… not that kind of handyman," the Asian one said and the stranger shrugged.

"I not say vaht I vant it painted vith," he said before slowly grinning. Nic was a touch surprised at how menacing that expression managed to be. And the police were both intimidated although the black guy was trying hard not to show it.

"…You are a fucking freak and this is out of my pay grade. Just keep your dog on a leash." He snarled before stalking off. The Asian cop looked torn but then followed his partner, with many backward glances. Were they afraid Nic would murder the fucker? Ptth. He stuck out his tongue at their backs before looking back at the stranger who'd 'rescued' him. He had his cane tucked under one arm and was having a really good try at emptying his sinuses.

"Do not get too close to me, I has a cold." Yeah, blindingly obvious. "Summer cold is zee vorst. Is ironic, no? I have zee power to turn half dis city to smoldering ash." The guy waved his handkerchief and Nic lifted an eyebrow. Really? "Yet, I cannot cure zee cold. Is sad. I will be dead of pneumonia in… three month." …What, really? The guy smiled. "And for a moment you believe me! I kid, I cannot see zee future. But it could happen," he leaned forward, tapping his bottom lip like they were sharing in a secret. "I am three hundred twenty-six years old." Nic was seriously wondering if this guy was just batshit crazy. It was hard to be sure these days. "And I feel like sheet." Another nose blow. This guy was getting kinda gross, and Nic had seen some seriously gross shit over the years. "Anyvay, vhat are you here for? You vant the Medici's or just shitesheeing?"

 **SightSEeing,** Nic rasped out and the stranger looked startled at the sound of his voice. **I caNt heAR.**

"I see. Vell, dat way is zee leetle shops vith good things. Ze Academy is zere too, so zee students can buy things." The man pointed back the way he'd come and to the right. "Over dat way is zee park, it is nice. De vay you are going, that takes you to zee Medici's compound. Is large, you cannot miss eet. Now, I must be going. I haff my succubi vaiting for me and zey don't fuck themselves," he said with a leer before turning and walking away, using that cane. Nic watched him go, a bit bemused. He sure did move like an old man. Three hundred though?

Nic looked at the book again and quickly confirmed what the old man had told him. Yes, a whole line of shops owned by supernaturals that way. Deciding that would be worth taking a look at, Nic started off in that direction.

The little shops, when he reached them, were snazzy as hell. It was a walking area only, no cars allowed and there were cobblestones. Nic walked past a little bistro with an outdoor seating area, all black wrought iron. Maybe half the tables were occupied by ladies eating lunch. They ignored him, completely secure in their own little world. Nic wasn't sure if he should hate it or admire it.

The storefronts included all kinds of things he could never afford but Nic didn't let that stop him. Walking into a shop at random, Nic realized it sold fine jewelry. Looking inside curiously, Nic saw the kinds of things you couldn't buy in most districts at all. Real gold and gemstones, silver and platinum. Just too tempting for thieves. What would stop someone from smashing the case, grabbing a handful and running out?

Suddenly struck by suspicion, Nic frowned. What WOULD stop someone from trying a smash and grab? Glancing around the room he looked for anything strange. He found it above the door… a nasty little face perched over the door, set in pot metal and looking out of place. As he looked, the face moved in a sneer. Well, that explained that. Nic looked back at the jewelry, his eye catching on one particular necklace. It was heavy gold and would look great on Worick. A woman came out of the back, pulling something off her eye. A magnifying glass?

"Can I help you?" She asked with a smile and Nic checked her hands. Tattoo, check.

 **JusT looking.** Nic glanced back at the jewelry again before shaking his head. **ToO expeNSive.** Her smile warmed a bit.

"I can't afford them myself. But maybe someday!" Yeah, maybe, when he was off the Celebrer. Probably not though, they could think of better things to spend their money on.

Nic left that shop and began looking for things that were in his price range. He soon found a butcher shop and deli. A really tiny woman was out on the street offering samples. She was a pretty little thing, no taller than four feet and her hair was an odd shade of grey. Nic took a sample of the pork pie and found it was delicious.

"There are more types inside! We have chicken, pork, beef and rat." Nic wondered if he'd read her lips right.

 **Rat?** He repeated to be sure and she bobbed with a smile.

"We raise our own rats! Very high quality rats!" …Really. Nic mentally tried to reconcile rat pies with Rosewood and failed miserably. "They are a goblin delicacy." She pointed at the sign over the shop and Nic read it again. _Grey Goblin Butcher's and Variety Meats._ So this woman was a goblin? Huh.

 **PoRk is good.** Nic didn't think Worick would be interested in trying the rat. He wasn't too keen on it either. Nic went inside the store, intent on picking up something for supper. Two pork pies, two sausage rolls and a nice box of sauerkraut salad, he was set.

Just as he was leaving the store, though, Nic stopped short as he saw something incredibly cute.

A touch wide-eyed, Nic took in the group of schoolchildren pelting down the road. They all looked between seven to ten and they were laughing and enjoying themselves as they ran. They were all wearing navy uniforms that vaguely reminded of the clothing Worick had worn, as a child. As they ran, though, Nic noticed a few of them moving in an oddly jerky yet fast way. Reminded him of a young Tag, just learning to handle a Celebrer rush. Hmm, those were the older ones in the group. Also, a lot of them had platinum blonde hair… hadn't that weird guy said something about an Academy?

A bit bemused by the sight, Nic decided it was about time to go home. He'd been sightseeing enough and Worick would like some pie for supper. Walking at a leisurely pace, Nic headed back to the transit hub.

Rosewood had been worth the trip.

* * *

The first Worick heard about Rosewood wasn't from Nic. It was from Chad.

"I've got a job for you. First, though. My boys said they caught your partner in Rosewood," Chad said severely and Worick tilted his head a bit with a small smile. "What the hell was he doing in goddamned Rosewood?"

"I have no idea. You'd have to ask him," Worick said easily, wondering how Nic could have gotten from the registration office to Rosewood, of all places. And why? Chad was not the least bit mollified.

"You two need to stay out of Rosewood," Chad said stiffly and Worick lifted his eyebrows before pulling out a cigarette. He opened his mouth to ask if they thought the benriya would freak out the rich folks, but then Chad's partner spoke from the patrol car.

"He's worried you'll vanish!" …Say what? Worick stared at Chad blankly and he had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Hey, it's happened before! I mean the guy was only a C-0 but he tried to take a shortcut across Rosewood and we never found anything but a really big bloodstain!" Worick suddenly wondered what Rosewood was, exactly. He'd thought it was just a rich gated neighborhood and he'd had one client from there, for a while. She hadn't seemed like anything special but Worick suddenly wondered if there had been an invisible tattoo on her hand. "Rosewood is just weird as fuck. Stay away from it, alright?"

"Oh, come on Chad-o. It's just a paradise for rich folks. What's the harm in taking a stroll?" Worick said casually, sure that would set Adkins off. Sure enough, Chad scowled at him.

"Rosewood is just _strange._ If you don't vanish one way you might vanish the other!" Chad snapped and Worick lifted an eyebrow. "If one of the boys moves to Rosewood the chief asks, so when am I getting the resignation papers? It's a joke but it's not because the longest someone lasted was six months! This has happened seven times! It's like the place is a black hole! And it's full of freaks and the boys caught your friend with the biggest freak in the place. What's your business with Mordecai Worick? Tell me he hasn't hired you as a gigolo!" There was a retch from the police car and Worick shook his head with a small smile.

"What does it matter if he has? You know I serve both crowds," Worick said, finding the way Chad's ears were going red to be highly entertaining. And he was learning a lot like this. Ah, Chad was so easy to bait when he was genuinely upset.

"Worick, I know that man looks like he might be twenty but he's at _least_ seventy! I found pictures! And he's from fucking Romania! Why did he suddenly pack up and move here and _how_ did he get that house completely rebuilt in three months?!" Chad was almost ranting and Worick just took it in. He was highly interested. "I talked to him once and asked why the fuck he came to Ergastulum and you know what he told me? For the fresh air! When I said that was utter bullshit he 'owned up' and said he was here for the Twilight prostitutes! Don't they have prostitutes in Romania? When I asked he said they couldn't keep up with him when he was doing tantric sex! What the fuck is tantric sex?" Worick thought it sounded like a joke about magic and of course Chad wouldn't get it. "Please tell me he hasn't hired _Nicolas_ for that I will just fucking die!" Worick almost choked on his cigarette.

"Uh, no, that's not it," he said after catching his breath and tapping off some ash. Chad looked a little mollified, but only a little.

Then Nic abruptly made an appearance, jumping down off a nearby roof and landing with a soft jangle of tags.

"And the wandering handyman! What the fuck were you dong in Rosewood? Besides painting a pervert's house with jizz?" Chad demanded and Worick laughed as Nic stuck out his tongue. Then he signed.

 _I was there for the pies. Did you know they have rat pies?_ …Rat? Was that what they'd had last night? Not that he minded exactly but it hadn't tasted like rat. There was another retch from the patrol car and Chad grimaced.

"That's another thing, that butcher shop in Rosewood is damned weird. One day they had a 'special shipment' of 'wagyu beef' but then they were selling it as unicorn!" Worick was willing to bet it hadn't come from a cow. "And don't get me started on that fucking botanical shop! I don't know much about animal husbandry but I know roosters don't have eggs!"

"Chad, we're getting a bit off track here," Worick said, convinced he'd learned enough. Rosewood was clearly a major supernatural enclave and despite their best efforts, it showed. Nic had somehow made his way there – hmm, he'd need to ask his partner about that – and been spotted by the authorities but otherwise made it out intact. "We'll stay away from Rosewood." Lying. Through. His. Teeth. "What was the job you had for us?"

Soon they had all the details of the guy Chad wanted to vanish quietly away. Then Worick found out exactly how Nic had gotten to Rosewood as they were walking away.

 _We should take the transit system. It would be faster._ Transit system? Worick gave Nic a questioning look and he continued to sign, blank faced. _Look at the book. Page sixty-three._ Nic had the page number memorized? Worick had the beginner's guide, though, he just hadn't looked at it much. Pulling it out of his back pocket he quickly flipped to page sixty-three.

"I see." That was fascinating, especially how close a terminal was to their house. "This is how you got to Rosewood?" It didn't take a genius. Nic nodded, impassive. "What was it like?"

 _Weird but nice. Peaceful. No one noticed me or cared,_ Nic signed and Worick liked that. Things had gotten better over the years, they could mostly walk down the streets instead of the alleys, but still. People often gave them a wide berth. _Cute kids in uniforms like you as a child._

"Interesting, I'll have to take a look someday." Worick put away the guide. "But now we need to make some money." Nic smiled, an evil little smile and Worick knew he looked much the same.

It was time for the Benriya to earn some change.


End file.
